Prompt
He sat outside her room, his head buried in his hands. His wife had been ill for quite a while, and they were not sure why. In the morning, she would vomit, and then lie down for most of the day as her stomach bothered her. He could only hope to take care of her the best they could before they decided it was time for a hospital visit. She had encountered sickness, mood swings, an general tiredness as a whole the past several weeks. She could also feel somewhat of a bulge in her stomach. Was something wrong, or could she be...expecting? The nurses of the South Pole examined her the best they could. They rubbed and felt her stomach, going to within her womanhood as well. The waterbender sat, being supported by a bed and stir-ups for her bare feet. Only her blue tunic provided her clothing. Soon, her brother and his wife, the magnificent warrior of Avatar Kyoshi, arrived to him, their little offspring holding his mother's hand. He turned to his brother-in-law sickingly, knowing all that had happened to his little sister. He placed a hand on his shoulder as his wife smiled. "Aang, don't worry about it...we think there might be something more to this than meets the eye," he said to him. "Sokka...your sister is sick and it's all my fault! I have failed as a husband, and you as a brother-in-law!" He told him. "Listen to what we are trying to say," the female warrior assured him. "Aang...this is how I felt not too long before...I became a mother." "Wait," he said. "Suki...do you really think Katara and I will be..." "You'd better believe it," the warrior replied. "I certainly think that is what's going on, or they wouldn't have her the way she is." He forced a smile, but nervous thoughts still flooded the back of his head. Until he had an answer, he refused to stop worrying about her. The nurses turned to her. "Lady Katara..." one of them began. "Yes, Kanshia?" She replied. "Lady Katara...congratulations." The nurse's look turned to a bright smile with shining eyes. "In about six-and-a-half months...you will be a mother. You are pregnant." Her worries faded, and she began to smile widely. Tears started to drip down from her crystal blue eyes, overwhelmed at the thought of starting her family with him. She crossed her hands together and looked towards the nurse. "I'm going...to be a mom?" She couldn't believe it. "Indeed," Kanshia replied. "Go on...tell your husband the good news." Katara got off the bed and opened the door quickly. She stopped as soon as she saw her brother, sister-in-law, her niece and her husband awaiting her. "Katara..." the Avatar mused. "Tell us...are you all right?" "Aang," his wife replied. "Get used to more of these mood swings and sickness for the next six-and-a-half months..." fresh tears continued to drop from her eyes like little waterfalls. "Aang...we're going to be parents." The Avatar smiled from ear-to-ear, and tears of his own began to pool in his eyes. I'm going to be a father...we're going to have a family... Without any further ado, he ran up to his wife, as she jumped into his arms. He held her tightly and kissed her compassionately. "Oh, Katara...I can't begin to tell you..." As he spoke, he began to have visions of cradling his young child, looking upon his bundle of joy that was crafted out of true love. "...how happy I am...I love you..." She held him tightly as she could. "Oh, Aang...I love you too, and I have dreamed of this day...and now...it will be reality. Us...parents..." Sokka and Suki looked at each other with great happiness, thinking back to the day she found out they would become parents. Soon, they would be an uncle and aunt in addition to father and mother. Sokka wiped a tear from his eye. My baby sister...just not a baby anymore. A wife, and now a soon-to-be-mother...